The present invention relates to wireless communication terminals, and, more particularly, to alerting users in response to receiving messages.
Wireless communication terminals are continuing to evolve to provide increasing functionality. Many communication terminals can now not only make and receive voice calls, they can further send and receive text messages, picture messages, and video messages. With the proliferation of different forms of communication that are provided by communication terminals, there is a continuing need to provide improved ways of alerting users when calls and messages are received.